feliz cumpleaños
by LA-JOO
Summary: Quien no considera fastidioso si es su cumpleaños no lo dejan tranquilo pero una linda chica cambia eso ¿te gustara tu regalo sasuke? mi primer fic acepto bien las criticas naruto no es mio


Feliz cumpleaños

Me siento tan confundida no entiendo muy bien esta presión en mi pecho, y todo esto me empezó a ocurrir hace menos de 10 minutos.

----------------------flash back--------------------------------

Todo ocurrió cuando yo estaba sola en el salón de clases ya que con 10 años soy demasiado tímida y no tengo amigos, y hay dos chicas que me molestan mucho se llaman Caro y Miky, nunca he sabido porque me molestan pero ya se me ha hecho común. Entonces de un momento a otro esas dos arpías entraron y comenzaron a insultarme, siempre se burlaban porque tenía una frente amplia y me llamaban frentezota.

Ya había soportado bastante tiempote humillación y mis ojos comenzaban a ponerse acuosos y sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, y ellas comenzaron a reír, me sentía tan insignificante, pero de pronto se abrió la puerta del salón y en el umbral de la puerta estaba sasuke, el chico mas lindo de la clase, cuando lo vi su rostro tenia una expresión bastante seria, sus ojos de pronto me examinaron y al instante su semblante se convirtió en uno de rabia, me sorprendí totalmente cuando él estaba defendiéndome de Caro y Miky, las cuales salieron llorando del salón, de pronto se acerco a mi y me reprocho el porque no me había defendido, después de darme el sermón se fue mas tranquilo, pero dejándome en estado de shock.

----------------------fin flash back-------------------------------

Y ahora me encontraba pensando en aquel chico el cual no le podía sacar de la cabeza.

************** 6 años después *************************

Hoy es el cumpleaños de sasuke y mi interés por él se ha vuelto un solidó amor y con el tiempo él se ha vuelto aun mas guapo, tanto que incluso tiene un club de fans, y como hay es su cumpleaños todas las chicas de la escuela lo buscan y él como todos los años pasa escondido, yo tengo la suerte de estar en su misma clase y lo he visto el día de hoy, pero apenas sonó el timbre salio disparado, seguramente a esconderse de esas locas acosadoras, pero yo no puedo decir eso ya que también le tengo un regalo y lo tendré que buscar por toda la escuela para dárselo.

Ya hace 15 minutos tocaron el timbre de vuelta a clases pero él no ha llegado, el profesor con quien nos toca siempre llega tarde, así que he aprovechado para salir a buscar a sasuke e ir a darle mi regalo.

Hace ya 20 minutos que lo busco por toda la escuela y aun no lo he encontrado, el profesor debió haber llegado, pero eso realmente no me importa.

Lo veo en el pasillo apoyando su espalda contra la pared, es mi oportunidad, me siento nerviosa y siento como mis mejillas se enrojecen y me acerco temerosa.

Me mira cuando ya estoy cerca, y se ve sorprendido, la verdad no entiendo porque. !!!!Rayos están difícil hablarle de seguro parezco un tomate¡¡¡¡

Con manos temblorosas le doy mi regalo, con algo de duda lo recibe, estoy muy emocionada, espero que le guste mi regalo, pero cuando justamente cuando lo va a abrir suena el timbre anunciando que ya es la hora del descanso y de pronto escucho una gran estampida a lo lejos, ¡¡Son las del club de fans !! , miro a sasuke y tiene una cara de fastidio, en un rápido movimiento toma mi mano y me lleva corriendo con él, locuaz me deja mas que sorprendida.

Creo que los perdimos de vista, me fijo bien en mi alrededor estamos en la azotea de la escuela, ¿tan distraída iba que no me di cuenta del camino que tomamos?, pues el shock mental en el que me dejo al tomar mi mano tampoco ayuda a mi concentración.

Cuando alce la vista el estaba con una sonrisa, y ya había abierto mi regalo, el cual era un pañuelo que tenia sus iniciales en una de sus esquinas, lo había hecho yo misma con mucho cariño y al parecer le gusto, cosa que hizo que mis ojos se iluminaran de emoción.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pude ver un brillo que no pude descifrar. Comenzó a acercarse a mí y yo por reflejo di unos pasos hacia atrás, cosa que me dejo muy cerca de la puerta de la azotea.

Él se puso el pañuelo en el cuelo, ¡¡ Se veía tan adorable y lindo!!, de repente se acerco mucho a mi tanto que solo estábamos a un paso de distancia y me dijo: **"Me encanta el regalo……al igual que la persona que me lo dio".**

Quede pasmada tanto que no escuche cuando la estampida de fans abría la puerta, golpeando mi espalda y empujándome, haciendo que por la poca distancia cayera encima de sasuke, solo reaccione cuando mis labios chocaron contra los suyos mientras nuestros cuerpos cayeron al suelo.

Al momento de vernos en tal situación la del club de fans se fueron indignadas y maldiciendo entre dientes.

Cuando nuevamente quedamos solos en la azotea, me separe totalmente ruborizada de él, quien tenia una sonrisa y en susurro me dijo: **"Creo que ya no me resulta fastidioso venir a la escuela en mi cumpleaños", **terminando de decir eso me atrajo hacia él para darme otro beso.


End file.
